


Twin Suns Bed & Breakfast

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Star Wars Drabbles - Ultimate Drabble Challenge IX [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, F/M, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hinted Finn/Rey - Freeform, No New Character Death, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: Rey starts to rebuild her life on Tatooine, staying at the old Lars farm. It actually goes pretty well. This has probably been done, but if so here’s another one.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Rey, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Jannah & Rey (Star Wars), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Original Character(s)
Series: Star Wars Drabbles - Ultimate Drabble Challenge IX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758886
Kudos: 2





	Twin Suns Bed & Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ultimate Drabble Challenge IX (Jedi Council Forums Fan Fiction)
> 
> Post-Episode IX and contains spoilers for the movie
> 
> 35-36 ABY, New Canon (will be AU the minute we see any kind of sequel to the sequels); vague mention of Legends characters
> 
> (Alternate summary: Welcome to the Episode IX Group Therapy Huddle)

**1\. Adamant**

“For the last time, I _really will_ be alright.” Rey burrowed her face into Chewie’s shoulder. There wasn’t any point trying to squirm out of a Wookiee hug, and she didn’t want to anyway. She missed him already, the pain bittersweet.

Chewie was home. They and the droids were the last Skywalkers, the last Solos.

What was she thinking? Tatooine was so empty.

Rey felt the weight of two extra lightsabers. Time they were brought home to rest. Time to blaze a new future with her own.

“The others will help. I’m not really going to be alone here all the time. This is what I need to do, for now.”

_“Take care of the_ Falcon _, cub.”_

“Always.”

**2\. Abide**

“Thought you might show.” Rey wasn’t surprised he waited until after the first round of helpers departed, taking the _Falcon_ back to Chewie. Finn, Poe, and Rose had filled the homestead with banter and life.

“Is this penance? Because if so, it should be me in the middle of nowhere.” Ben Solo ran an incorporeal hand over his face, looking particularly uncomfortable. And he was usually awkward.

“No. This… shouldn’t be left to ruin. But I’m not staying forever, I don’t think.”

“Just be as happy as you can, Rey.” His fingers twined around hers, not warm but _bright_. She sensed -- didn’t feel -- the kiss on her brow. When her eyes cleared of tears, he was gone.

**3\. Afield**

“When Finn told me about this, I didn’t think of gardens!” Jannah admired a tree laden with dusty-lilac japor blossoms. She and Rey rested in the one-room “greenhouse”. They were recuperating from a generous meal, thanks to Lando’s culinary curiosity and the farmers’ market.

“Yeah, it’s nothing fancy. But the vaporators are enough for this and some hydroponics.”

“You like it here.” Jannah was ever perceptive.

“Yes.” Rey smiled, glancing at the uneti tree seedling. “Though sometimes it’s lonely between visitors.”

“Makes sense. I’m so glad that Dad and I were reunited, and we can help the others find their families. But it’s wonderful to go home and be with my company too.”

**4\. Aghast**

“Anya’s saying it’ll be a duststorm -- err.”

Meetra from up towards Anchorhead stopped mid-sentence at Finn’s appearance.

“Rey! Do you know where the spares are for the sonics? They’re acting weird; think Forten overloaded the system. That bantha incident.”

Finn was shirtless, as many of Rey’s visitors were due to the heat and no Tatooinian would be due to the sun -- and decorum.

“We found it, Finn!” Five more Human males bounded out of the house, not a stitch above the waist between them.

Rey had had a time convincing Meetra that Poe was not her husband before. The older woman looked horrified.

Then Rey’s sweet neighbor bellowed, in the way of desert dwellers everywhere, “PUT ON SUNSCREEN!”

**5\. Aforetime**

“ _Twin Suns Bed & Breakfast_. So, I guess this means you’re setting down roots.”

“That’s a perfect way of putting it.” Rey remembered the binary sunset, and the twin spirits of her mentors.

Finn helped her steady the japor wood sign she was painting. They worked together companionably, intuitively. Rey and Finn had spent time together over the last year, but almost none of it alone together.

She drew in a breath.

“The money from the New Republic is enough to hire an assistant. I’d like to travel.”

“Would you like to travel in a disreputable starship? The hyperdrive is dinky and the captain is a sore loser at dejarik.”

“Absolutely!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes** :  
> I’ve gone by the (probably non-canon) assumption that Rey inherited the Lars homestead from Leia, via Luke.
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Japor_tree
> 
> The uneti tree seedling in Rey’s greenhouse is from a cutting that Poe gifted her; it comes from his family’s own tree which was cultivated from a fragment of the Great Tree that once grew in the Jedi Temple.
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Tree_(Coruscant)
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Uneti_tree
> 
> The New Canon info on Lando’s life between the OT and Ep IX mentions that he had a daughter who was kidnapped by the First Order and never found. (https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Landonis_Balthazar_Calrissian#Rise_of_the_First_Order) I’m going with the idea that Jannah is his daughter and they’ve spent a lot of time since their reunion investigating for other parents and children affected by the kidnappings. It does tie up the loose ends on both their stories a little too neatly, but let’s have some happiness in this future. :)
> 
> Jannah’s company: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Company_77
> 
> Meetra is my Legends-EU-reference name (https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Meetra_Surik) for the woman Rey talks to while visiting the Lars farm at the end if Ep IX. https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Unidentified_Tatooine_elder
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Anya_Darklighter - at least in my headcanon, this is the Anya that Meetra is talking about (so there is one little bit of Legends)
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Forten
> 
> I’ve also decided that Chewie just flat out owns the _Falcon_ these days, and that Finn at least sometimes acts as copilot. They have all the best arguments.


End file.
